


Fatal Failures

by Thamys020



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Death, FACE Family, Francis fucked it up, Giving guns to children is not a good idea, M/M, Rip Alfred F Jones, Sad Francis, Sad Matthew, Songfic, francis - Freeform, he dead, sad Arthur, stay alive reprise, you know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: In the hospital, a family breaks





	Fatal Failures

**Author's Note:**

> Well this made me cry.   
> Sorry guys.

“Where's my son?” Francis asked. He had gotten the frantic notice from Matthew on the way. It was his fault, all his fault, he had encouraged Alfred to--

_ "Everything is legal there." _

_ "Take my guns, be smart, make me proud. _ _ "  _

“Please, sir, come in. They brought him in a half an hour ago. He lost a lot of blood on the way over.” A doctor said. 

“Is he alive?”

“Yes. But you have to understand, he bullet entered just above his hip and

Lodged in his right--”

“--Can I see him please?”

“I'm doing ev'rything I can, but the wound was already infected when he arrived.” 

Francis ran to the room and saw Matthew inside, next to Alfred and Matthew burst into tears. “I couldn’t stop it, it’s my fault--” 

“Sh,  _ non _ it is not your fault.” Francis reassured half-heartedly. 

“Alfred.” 

Alfred’s eyes fluttered open behind his lenses. 

“I did exactly as you said, I held my head up high.” 

“I know, I know. Shh--”   
“I--”

“Shh. I know you did everything just right.” 

“Even before we got to ten--” 

“--Shh.” Matthew said, blinking back tears and squeezing his twin’s hand. 

“I was aiming for the sky.” Alfred raised his hand in a gun shape and ‘shot’ it at the ceiling. 

I know, I know. Save your strength and stay ali--” 

“No!” Arthur yelled, running over. 

“Arthur!”

“Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this? Who did this, Francis, did you know?!”

Matthew burst into sobs again. 

Francis saw Alfred’s hand leave his and grab his other father’s shirt. 

“I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me.” 

“Oh god…” 

“We played piano--”

Francis managed a snort. More like Arthur had tried to convince Alfred to try, but Alfred had been more obsessed with messing with him and playing his own tunes. Matthew was a much more obedient student. 

“I taught you piano.” Arthur said, gripping Alfred’s hand like a lifeline.

“You would put your hands on mine.” 

“You changed the melody every time.” 

“Ha, I would always change the line…” Alfred squeezed Matthew’s hand tighter. 

“Shh. I know, I know…” 

“I would always change the line--” 

“--I know, I know.” 

Matthew took a deep breath and started counting in french. 

“Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.”

“Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.” Alfred repeated, eyes losing focus. 

“Good.” Matthew smiled, eyes overflowing with tears. 

“Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.”   
“Un deux trois…” Alfred’s eyes fluttered shut and Francis saw his hand go limp. 

“Sept huit neuf.” Francis finished. 

“Sept huit…” Matthew hiccuped. 

Silence. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :'(


End file.
